Blitzwing
This page is for the evil Decepticon triple-changer Blitzwing. For his heroic Shattered Glass counterpart, see Blitzwing (SG). As a Triple Changer, Blitzwing's ability to rapidly transform from tank mode to jet fighter mode makes him one of the most lethally effective Decepticon warriors. Not only are foes confused by his talent, but rarely are they prepared to fight him in a second form after fighting him in the first one. Blitzwing certainly relishes changing form. His favorite tactic is to dive at a target - living or otherwise - as a jet, change at the last moment to a tank, and then smash into the target just as he lands. This hardly ever fails to defeat a foe or amuse Blitzwing. He likes to think of himself as having a sense of humor, although the things that make him laugh are typically cruel and harmful to others. He's loud-mouthed, belligerent and brash - wonderful qualities for a commando, terrible for all those who have to be around him. As a MIG-25 fighter jet fighter, Blitzwing can fly at Mach 3.2 with a range of 1500 miles. He carries heat-seeking concussion missiles. As a Type-74 assault tank, he can traverse most terrain, however rugged, and can achieve a speed of 33 mph. His track-mounted cannon fires an explosive shell 3.5 miles that can level a 5-story brick building. In robot mode he uses an electron scimitar which can short-circuit any electrical device with a touch of its blade, and a gyro-blaster rifle, which disrupts the sense of balance of anyone it hits for 30 minutes. Blitzwing sometimes gets his circuits scrambled, which results in him getting stuck in mid-transformation between forms. ::"Destroy first, think later." History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Blitzwing arrived on prehistoric Earth during the initial Ark encounter with the Nemesis, but due to staying behind to guard the Nemesis during the Ark invasion, he was not recovered and repaired for almost a year. For someone as powerful as he is, Blitzwing does not have the best track record when it comes to decision-making. First, he and fellow Triple Changer Astrotrain decided to do away with both Megatron and Starscream and strike out on their own in search of fame, fortune, and energon. While this would normally be considered suicidal, the two Triple Changers somehow pulled it off and were free to finally do whatever it took to wipe out those pesky Autobots once and for all. The way they chose to do this, however, did not do much to inspire confidence in their abilities. While his partner went off to play with some trains, Blitzwing's personal strategy for victory was to kidnap a football coach under the mistaken impression that the human was some kind of master strategist. Blitzwing brought the Constructicons in on his plan, and used them to build a maze surrounding the entry to his base/stadium. To Blitzwing's credit, a lot of the Autobots crashed into each other, but soon, the Constructicons demanded a share of the leadership, and then Astrotrain arrived. All three were beaten so quickly by Megatron that it was almost embarrassing, and Blitzwing crept carefully back to the Decepticon ranks, hoping that nobody would remember what had happened. Blitzwing, alongside his "buddy" Astrotrain, would later travel to the castle of Lord Chumley in an attempt to form an alliance with the human. Once there he came across a rather attractive female flesh creature who was crying and tied to a chain. Telling her to "Stop your crying" he then attempted to step on her but found that it was a trap that covered him a rather constructive and "impenetrable" green slime. Astrotrain could not believe how Blitzwing gets into these messes. Later Blitzwing and Astrotrain were both held captive by Chumley. To add insult to injury, Chumley told them that he would rather have the help of an aardvark than that of a Decepticon. Ouch. Once Optimus Prime was nearly upon Chumley, Chumley asked the two Tripple Changers if he released them if they would fight Optimus for him. They told him to trust them. However they decided it would be more fun to flatten Chumley. Then Blitzwing gave Chumley some good advice, "Never trust Decepticons flesh creature!" Once the Autobots were freed Blitzwing retreated along with Astrotrain, leaving Chumley in an unflattened condition. MUX History: Blitzwing was last seen hanging out at Th' Bar on Cybertron. OOC Notes Blitzwing can transform from robot mode to two different vehicle modes; a MIG-25 fighter jet or a Mitsubishi Type-74 assault tank. Logs/Posts 2012 Aug 12 - Seeker hunter spider *BLitzwing's face appears upon the video screen* :"Yeah. Apparently there was an energy signature in the grand canyon or something. By the time I found out about it, Windshear and Thundercracker had flown out of Trypticon, and Starscream screeched at us to get them back. I found it odd though. Thundercracker never leaves his post for any reason, why was this different? :"yeah, I actually used my processor. Wanna make somethin' of it? :"Anyways, the Sweeps beat me to them and I decided to investigate anyways. Scourge is no fun though..... no sense of humor. But apparently Windshear lost of couple of trine-mates some years ago. What's a trine anyways? Beats me. Anyways..... turns out the energy signature was them..... and a freaky large spider that had the screech of a life time......that seemed to be alluring to Seekers, but uhm..... sounded like a songbird compared to the screeching I get from Starscream if I don't tell him how 'pretty' he looks every solar cycle. And it has feelings too! I managed to anger it enough to draw it out of it's cave! I'll spare you all the details though. Then we had a bit of assistance, from someone who decided to punch the thing. Messy stuff. :"However, Thundercracker will be offline for a couple of days while he gets patched up..... and gets the aft washed off of his face. That'll be unpleasant. :"Blitzwing out." :*bwip* Players Blitzwing is available for application. He was temped by Silverbolt until 2013. References * Blitzwing @ tfu.info * Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-25 * Type 74 Category:available Category:Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticon Aerospace Category:Decepticon Triplechangers Category:FCs Category:Transformers Category:Triple Changers Category:Male Characters